Welcome To The Hyrule Academy Host Club!
by SamZelda
Summary: When Haruhi is given a scholarship at the prestigious Hyrule Academy, how can she turn it down? Especially when her Ouran scholarship is about to run out... But what will happen when the rest of the Host Club find out? Some Haruhi/Tamaki and Link/Zelda and many many more ships that will sail XD


**Hi!  
I hope you all enjoy this! :3  
Disclaimer- I (sadly) own nothing ;-;**

* * *

Haruhi Fujioka hesitated outside Music Room Three. Her hand trembled above the door knob as she listened to the conversation inside. Her club mates were as happy as could be, chatting about how excited they were for the holidays to begin. One voice, louder than the rest stood out. Tamaki Suoh was trying to organise some big event for them all, later in the year. Haruhi sighed shakily and opened the door. A scattering of rose petals spiralled out of the door towards her, and a seemingly unearthly light blinded her.  
"Welcome!" Six boys chimed in unison, then bowed. As they straightened up, they saw Haruhi and all smiled. A small boy with blonde hair that looked about six ran up and hugged her tightly  
"Haru-chan! Come play with me and Usa-chan!" He smiled up at her cutely, holding out a large pink bunny stuffed toy. Haruhi smiled nervously.  
"Another time Honey-senpai?" Honey frowned.  
"But Haru-chan, you promised-" At that moment a tall boy with dark spiky hair picked up Honey and put him under his arm.  
"Thats enough Mitsukuni." Honey stuck out his tongue at the boy.  
"Taka-chan why are you so mean?" He sulked. Takashi Morinozuka (or Mori for short) put Honey down at a table full of cake. Still sulking, Honey started to eat the cakes vigorously, with his Usa-chan sitting on the table next to him. Two identical boys with orange hair sidled up to Haruhi and put one arm each over her shoulders  
"Hey there Haruhi." They spoke in unison, with a bored tone to their voices. "You're later than usual. You missed the biscuits." One of them winked and plucked a biscuit from his pocket.  
"But I saved you one, see." He smiled and placed it in Haruhis mouth, before leaning down and taking a bite from it himself. "Yummy~" The other boy turned away, tears in his eyes.  
"Oh Hikaru! How could you be so mean?" Hikaru grabbed his twins hand and spun him to face him.  
"Oh Kaoru... Please dont cry!" He took out another biscuit. "Dont be jealous! We can share this biscuit together... see?" Kaoru intertwined his fingers with his brothers and took a bite from the bicuit that was in his brothers mouth. He pulled away with crumbs on his cheeks, Hikaru chuckled.  
"You're always so messy when it comes to eating, Kaoru..." Kaoru looked away.  
"But then you get to clean me up!" Hikaru's and Kaoru's faces became closer and closer before... A tall blonde guy stood behind them, radiating annoyance. Hikaru turned to face him.  
"Oh Boss." He spoke in an annoyed tone  
"What do you want?" Kaoru finished his sentence in the same voice. Tamaki Suoh (The Boss) furrowed his eyebrows.  
"You two shady twins have been bothering my Haruhi again, havent you!" He put his hands on his hips and gave them a death glare.  
"Calm down." They spoke in unison again. "We were just giving her a biscuit, thats all." Tamaki frowned and dramatically flipped his hair away from his face.  
"Well if thats all it was..." He ran over to Haruhi and started to pile biscuits into her hands. "See how much Daddy loves you Haruhi?! Now will you promise to stay away from those shady twins?!" Hikaru and Kaoru appeared at Haruhis side again.  
"Thats a bit difficult..."  
"Seeing as we're in the same classes..." The twins stuck out their tounges at Tamaki. The three were bickering loudly as another boy with dark hair and glasses walked over to Haruhi. "Hello Haruhi." He spoke calmly. "I've gathered you've come to say your goodbyes?" All noise in the room stopped as the words sunk in.  
"Goodbyes?" Honeys eyes widened. "Haru-chan, are you going somewhere?!" Tamaki had stopped arguing with Hikaru and Kaoru, and all three stood motionless in shock, not even making a sound. Haruhi smiled and laughed nervously.  
"Y-yeah, I guess I am." She laughed nervously again before trailing off and staring at the floor. Kyoya sighed.  
"You mean none of you noticed Haruhi's uniform?" All eyes were locked on Haruhi. Instead of her usual uniform (a blue blazer and pants, as was the uniform for all male attendants of Ouran Academy), she was wearing a black blazer with a white blouse, a dark blue tie, knee high black socks, black shoes and a skirt that reached halfway up her thighs. Tamaki shuffled slowly towards Haruhi.  
"Wh-wh..." The twins stood behind Tamaki.  
"I think what the boss is trying to say is 'Why are you leaving?'" Kaoru spoke alone. Hikaru was looking down at the floor, a mixture of shock and sadness on his face. Haruhis hands were shaking.  
"I-I dont want to..." She kept her face hidden as she looked at the floor. "But... I have to!" She ran from the room, slamming the door behind her. They all stood in shock for a moment, exept for Kyoya who simply pushed his glasses further up his nose and wrote something in his notebook.  
"So without Haruhi, we'll lose an average of 5 customers. Not a large loss, but a loss all the same..." Tamaki snapped his head up and grabbed Kyoya by his blazer.  
"Haruhis gone!" He yelled. "And all you think about is the money we'll lose?!" Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose again.  
"Please calm down 'Daddy'. I've known about this for a few weeks and have come to terms with it already. And please do not assault me in this way again, or I may just have to call in my fathers police force." He smiled calmly.  
"A few... weeks? Mommy?" Tamaki whispered.  
"Yes. Ranka told me about it. It appears that Haruhis scholarship to Ouran terminates in a few weeks, so she went in for another few scholarship exams, and one of the schools accepted her..." Tamaki sighed with relief.  
"Well as long as shes not moving..."  
"But the downside is that its Hyrule Academy." Kyoya smiled again.  
"Hy...rule... Aca...demy?!" Tamaki sank to his knees in shock.

Haruhi looked back at Ouran Academy. She could've sworn she'd heard Tamakis voice. Wiping away the last of her tears, she began to walk down the road. She knew they would take it badly. They were all friends after all... But Tamaki would be hit the worst, and Haruhi knew it. She didn't want to tell them at all, but it would've been better than her just disappearing off of the face of the earth... Right? She sighed as she looked up at her house. Well it wasnt so much of a house as a first floor apartment. Her dad, (known as his stage name Ranka) was standing in front of the apartment, with Haruhis suitcases.  
"You be a good girl now!" Tears were welling in his eyes. " And make sure to write or call!" Haruhi smiled at him.  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine! But... why are you here with my suitcases?" Ranka blinked quickly.  
"You didn't know? The headmistress of Hyrule Academy is taking you there today!" Haruhi looked shocked.  
"I dont want to leave already...But maybe... It's for the best..." She mumbled. Ranka hugged his daughter and kissed her head. A shiny black limo pulled in front of the apartment, and the driver, who was a tall tanned woman, stepped out. Almost immediately, Haruhis and Rankas neighbours crowded around the vehicle, trying to get a look inside.  
"Maybe its those nice boys again?" A middle aged woman squealed. The driver walked around to the door of the limo and opened it. The crowd gasped as the limos passenger stepped out. It was a tall woman, with long white-gold hair flowing down her back in waves. She wore a smart white dress with a tight black blazer similar to Haruhis, but smaller and more elegant. Her eyes were a brilliant, sparkling sapphire blue. She looked up at Haruhi and Ranka and smiled.  
"Are you Miss Haruhi Fujioka?" Her voice was soft and gentle, with a comforting tone. Haruhi nodded slowly and the woman smiled.  
"And you must be Ranka! A pleasure to finally meet you both!" She walked up the stairs towards them. "Haruhi, its time for you to come to Hyrule." Haruhi nodded again and walked down to meet the woman on the stairs.  
"I am the headmistress of Hyrule Academy." The woman smiled.  
"Thank you for accepting me ma'am." Haruhi spoke quietly. The woman poked out her tongue.  
"Don't call me ma'am! It makes me sound old!" She laughed. " Call me Lady Hylia!" Haruhi smiled at Hylia and nodded.  
"Yes ma'a- I mean, yes Lady Hylia!" The driver of the limo had picked up Haruhis suitcases and was holding all three. Haruhi looked concerned.  
"Will she be alright carrying those? I can carry them myself..." Hylia placed a hand on Haruhi's shoulder.  
"Don't worry about Impa, she can handle it! After all, shes a Sheikah!" Haruhi looked puzzled. Impa turned to face her.  
"What Lady Hylia is trying to say is that I am from a clan renound for our strength, swiftness and all-round... how to put it... ninja-ness." Impa smiled. "So do not worry Haruhi. I am perfectly fine." Impa turned away and proceeded to put Haruhis bags into the back of the limo. Haruhi blinked in surprise and Hylia laughed gently, like the sound of a wind chime. A quiet rumbling could be heard in the distance. Haruhi looked towards the source of the noise with a sad expression on her face.  
"I think... We should leave now?" Hylia looked confusedly at Haruhi.  
"Aren't you going to say goodbye to your friends?" Haruhi shook her head and Hylia smiled. "I understand... Impa! We must leave immediately!~" Impa nodded and slid into the drivers seat of the limo.  
"Goodbye Ranka! We'll take good care of your daughter!" Hylia smiled up at Haruhis father. Sitting on the fluffy seats of the limo, Haruhi looked out of the rear window. A large cloud of dust was visible above the rooftops, coming closer and closer to Haruhis and Rankas apartment.  
"U-uh..." Haruhi bit her lip in worry, and Hylia looked down the road.  
"Oh! It seems you have a farewell party! Shall we delay our departure?" She smiled caringly at Haruhi, who shook her head violently.  
"I-I'd rather leave... I can't face saying goodbye..." Hylia nodded knowingly, and slid into the seat next to Haruhi.  
"Impa! Lets get going!" The Sheikah nodded and slammed her foot down on the accelerator. Haruhi looked forlornly out of the back of the limousine as she saw the Host Club stop outside her house. Their faces all looked the same - hurt, betrayed and upset, yet with their own emotions. Tamakis face was the most hurt of all. His eyes were clearly filling with tears, like Haruhi knew they would, and Honey was already in floods of tears, being comforted by Mori (whos face was expressionless as ever, but did show some signs of sadness. Hikaru stared angrily and upset at the limousine, while Kaoru looked worriedly at his twin. And then there was Kyoya, whose face showed no expression whatsoever. Haruhi sighed and stared with great sorrow out of the back window at her friends until they disappeared on the horizon...

* * *

**So... What do you think? :D  
****Next Chapter - Haruhi Enrolls in Hyrule Academy!**


End file.
